


Souls of the Heart

by RikuKingdomHearts3, TheDeadGirlRisen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, In which Sora hears voices, Precious child, Sora is bullied, Ven and Vani are there for him, Ventus and Vanitas are big brothers to Sora, but it's alright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadGirlRisen/pseuds/TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: Ventus had gone in to sleep within Sora's heart, but he didn't stay sleeping for long. Now Ven finds himself awake in Sora's mind as he travels along with him through his life and his adventures. Now if only people would stop telling Sora that Ventus was just an imaginary friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Souls of the Heart

“Hey, can you hear me?” A voice called out from the darkness. With a curiosity he went towards the voice, or at least where he thought he heard it. A glimmer of light shone in the distance and he went towards it like a moth to fire.

Wherever he was it was comfortable, so he spoke out loud to whoever it was that called for him, “I heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around me,” He realized distantly that he was familiar with this place, it was the heart that had helped him sometime before. “All alone, I followed the sound, into a sea of light… and found myself here, with you.” He had no face, but he smiled nonetheless, “You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance.”

“I did?” The boy responded, his voice holding a note of confusion.

“But… now I have to go back to sleep again,” He felt tired as he spoke, his voice carried his emotions out there, his pain and longing. He wanted to sleep, but he wouldn’t do it without the boy’s permission. It felt wrong to just have the boy help him without asking for it.

“Are you sad?” The boy asked intuitively. 

He gave a weary smile at that, but as he had no body it was lost, just a pointless gesture. He debated giving a verbal response before deciding to just ask, “Would you mind if I stayed here, with you?”

“Sure,” The boy answered with easy acceptance, “If it’ll make you feel better.”

“Thank you,” He gratefully said and he could feel himself being pulled into the boy’s body, into his heart as his consciousness faded away. He thought that this would be it, his final rest, that he would sleep within this kind boy for the rest of the boy’s life.

* * *

But, one day, after being asleep for what seemed like an eternity, he found himself waking up. He returned to consciousness with his mind groggy, feeling as if his mind was covered in cobwebs. His first thought was him wondering how long he had been asleep. Everything felt strange as he tried to focus on the image in front of himself.

He could hear and see things happening around him, but it just wasn’t right. He could see a young boy in front of him, probably around five or six. The boy wore a yellow muscle shirt, lined in blue and he had on blue bracelets that matched. He had on black shorts and tennis shoes that were white and blue. His eyes were a bright sea-green that contrasted his silver hair. This boy held a wooden toy sword in front of him.

He looked at the boy and tried to remember who he was, if he knew this child, but he didn’t recognize him at all. There was nothing about this boy who was familiar. “Come on Sora, don’t give up yet,” The boy said encouragingly as he held his sword in a defensive manner.

He tried to move, but found that his? This? Body didn’t respond to him. He couldn’t control any of his actions. Suddenly he heard words coming out of his mouth, as if he were speaking them, but he wasn’t. In fact it felt even weirder that he didn’t feel his mouth moving at all, nor did he feel any movements of the body.

He felt as if he was merely an observer, unable to do anything.

“I’m not gonna give up!” The words coming out of his? This? Mouth said, and he wondered if the voice responded to Sora, and if that meant this was Sora’s body. The name was unfamiliar to him the same as the other boy, but… he knew the voice, he was sure of it.

Yet, he couldn’t remember how he knew the voice. Just that the voice, this boy, was important in someway. As he thought over it though, he started to get more questions, and no real answers.

‘Where am I? What am I doing here?’ 

His only answer was a faint stirring, and a slight memory of feeling tired, of needing to sleep. ‘Why did I need to sleep?’ He wondered and then winced as a memory of pain and brokenness assaulted him, leaving him to feel like he wasn’t whole. He wanted to try and think of more questions to ask himself, to try and get a more clear picture of just why he was in this situation, but the voices of the two boys distracted him. He paid attention to what he was seeing, or rather what Sora was seeing and found that he was, Sora was laying on his back, the tip of the wooden sword near his face.

“I win again Sora,” The silver haired boy said with a confident and smug grin.

“Aww,” Sora pouted for a brief moment before smiling widely, “Well I’ll beat you next time Riku!”

The boy with sea-green eyes laughed, “You said that the last time,” Riku answered a slight teasing note in his voice.

“I know I can do it one day! You’ll see!” Sora declared as he jumped back onto his feet. “I just gotta keep working on it!” 

He felt proud of the boy for the determination he was showing and wanted to encourage him some more, so he decided to try and speak, ‘ _You can do it! Don’t give up.’_

The vision spun around, yet he did not feel the head moving at all, “Huh? Is someone else here?” Sora spoke.

Riku gave a confused look, “What are you talking about Sora? There’s no one else here.”

He felt no movement, but he knew that Sora was frowning as he replied to Riku, “Huh, I thought I heard someone… I guess I was just imagining things…”

He had spoken, and the boy had seemingly heard him, perhaps he wasn’t just an observer as he originally thought, perhaps he could help the boy in someway.

“Let’s go Sora, it’s almost dinner time, our parents will be waiting for us,” Riku stated with a grin as he started to walk away.

Sora turned back to Riku and gave a small sprint to catch up with Riku, “Hey! Don’t leave without me!”

Riku gave a laugh and took off running and Sora ran after him.

“Wait up!” Sora called out, but he could feel the grin on the boys face.

* * *

Once the boy laid down on his bed, he decided to talk to him. ‘ _Hey, can you hear me?’_ He questioned towards Sora, hoping that against all odds it was true the boy could hear him.

He knew the boy stiffened, but he didn’t actually feel the body do the action. He did not feel the muscles tensing or any of that. “Who’s there?” The young boy called out, a slight tremor in his voice.

‘ _My name’s Ventus,’_ He responded, but was surprised himself, he hadn’t really thought about his name till just now. Perhaps that was normal though, after all he hadn’t needed to think his own name to himself.

“You sound familiar…” Sora started hesitantly, his head tilting to the side a bit, “Do I know you?”

‘ _You helped me out… I’m not sure how, my memories are a bit fuzzy, but I do remember that much.’_

It was quiet for a moment as Sora contemplated what Ventus said. “I remember, you said you had to sleep,” He said with a wide grin stretching across his face, “Does this mean you’re awake now?!” He questioned excitedly.

‘ _I guess I am…’_ He answered, unsure if he was truly healed or not. He didn’t feel the need to sleep… but… something just didn’t feel right.

“Does that mean you are going back to your home?” Sora asked in childish nativity. 

‘ _I-I don’t know… I want to, but- but… I don’t know how…’_ He replied.

“Ah, well you can stay here, with me!” The boy answered kicking his legs back and forth as he sat on his bed, “Take as long as you need,” he tacked on with a friendly smile.

‘ _Thank you,’_ He spoke grateful, this boy helped him with so much, had done so much for him, he had to find some way in which to repay the kindness the boy had given so freely.

“You’re welcome, oh! If you didn’t know yet, my name is Sora!”

Ventus chuckled in good nature, ‘ _Nice to meet you Sora, my friends call me Ven.’_


End file.
